solo coincidencias
by modest10
Summary: una serie de eventos que no solo uniran a los hermanos salvatore sino crearan lazos entre ellos y unas hermanas que siempre se han odiado


Prologo:

Mi hermana no llegaba la noche era tormentosa y tenebrosa, el reloj sonó dando la media noche, los minutos parecían horas de solo esperar cuando llego y sus ojos tenían un color rojo profundo y su ropa y cara tenían sangre por todos lados entonces desperté solo era un sueño o era una cruel realidad.

Cap. 1

El infierno de la hermana mayor

Desde que nací mi hermana jamás me quiso pudo querer mas a un cachorro que a mí y siempre me lo hacía saber solo para que me sintiera mal con migo misma aunque no le funcionaba claro que la violencia entre hermanas pronto salió a la luz y con ella el impulso de pegar y claro querer lo que la otra tiene y una serie de demás cosas que suelen causar enemistad entre hermanos.

-tonta deja de una vez esa computadora es mi turno-

Era ella, todavía no era su turno y le reclame:

-No, no lo es falta media hora para el tuyo mientras lee un libro o haz algo productivo-

Era ella ahora era muy diferente que cuando éramos niñas más bien la prefería de niña que de adolescente de dieciséis años reclamona, malhumorada y muy pero muy mal con migo algo que siempre me reclamaba era la computadora, o el control de la televisión o si estaba aburrida simplemente me armaba un pleito y luego para que no la regañen lloraba diciendo que yo fui cuando ella me pego o me corto con la tijera.

Mi padre ya había intentado de todo para que nos dejemos de pelear desde dar permiso para pegar si la otra empieza hasta llevarme a mí a vivir a casa de mi abuelita y tenernos en la misma escuela pero con diferentes turnos para que no nos viéramos más de quince minutos al día en o que yo regresaba y ella se iba a la escuela.

-aljice es hora de comer-

Deje la computadora y me dirigía a comer cuando vi que ella corrió hacia ella caí era una grabación pero claro debía quedarme callada sino no podría soportar otro llanto de "lagrimas de cocodrilo" y después de todo en lo que se resolvía ya iba a ser su turno pero eso solo era el principio de infierno que me haría vivir más adelante.

Cap.2 el novio perfecto

Días después del suceso de la computadora, note a mar (diminutivo de margo) mas pálida que de costumbre y por algún motivo estaba muy helada, no dormía, ya no peleaba con migo y tampoco comía, mis padres pensaron que tenia bulimia o anorexia pero no podían comprobarlo pues no comía i tampoco lo vomitaba.

Después de la escuela ella trajo a su "amigo " para que pudieran terminar un proyecto entonces entraron a su cuarto claro que me gustaba espiarla por la ventanilla de la ventilación y claro quería saber si mentía con lo que era su novio en eso escuche la voz de aquel niño lindo que hablaba con una voz muy singular.

-mar ya tienes que irte de esta no sabemos cuánto durara este comportamiento no quiero que los mates a todos por una sed imparable- resoplo.

-no puedo los extrañaría demasiado aparte los heridas que casi me matan ya desaparecieron por completo y ¡!

-ya controlo mi poder aunque mi hermana es inmune a mi poder –

-¡que dices ¡-

De pronto algo me pico y no pude contener un gritito el automáticamente miro a ver y me descubrió rápidamente el me saco de la ventilación y me ato las manos…

-ahora inténtalo tu puedes-

Cerré los ojos por temor a que me pasara algo pero no paso nada el simplemente se asusto, aproveche el momento para huir de allí y me encerré en mi cuarto con mucho en que leyendas soy inmune?, eran cosas que no me dejarían dormir entonces decidí meterme a internet y averiguar si era una enfermedad o algo parecido, cuando me conecte puse en el buscador piel fría, palidez, sed incontrolable, poderes fuera de lo normal e inmediatamente me salió "vampiros y varias leyendas quiulettes que no entendía" también encontré el testimonio de varias chicas diciendo lo mismo de varios familiares o persona ajenas a los testimonios cuando se me ocurrió buscar un accidente con heridas lo bastante complicadas como para llevarla a la muerte cuando me dio el resultado mas dramático de mi vida: niña de dieciséis muere atropellada en una carretera cerca de la iglesia abandonada de fell´s church el cadáver jamás se encontró, el conductor fue mortalmente herido por un animas que le succiono toda la sangre del cuerpo.

¡que no podía ser esto es una pesadilla, margo fue brutalmente atropellada, salvada por un fenómeno de vampiro, pero fenomenalmente guapo con un cabello negro y con una cara de chico malo y al mismo tiempo muy atractivo, pero eso aun no era lo peor.

Cap.3

Conociendo al hermano.

Cinco días después del incidente, mar no me hablaba y yo no dije nada por seguridad pero no podía dormir, el niño lindo se volvió su novio su nombre era damon Salvatore (un apellido muy falso) y todo el tiempo me miraba con un cierto rencor qure no había visto en otra persona jamás en la vida llegue a saber que tenia un hermano menor que el y no me iba a quedar atrás.

Otros días el venia con ellos y platicábamos pero siento que se siente mal o no le gusta venir entonces lo imposible sucedió, el dejo de venir y mar fue a comprar al super y el no quiso ir entonces me dijo:

-tu tienes algo especial y yo lo averiguare-

-que quieres de mi vete con mi hermana y no regresen-

-no lo creo tu va sabes que existimos y no te dejare en paz hasta que tu seas uno de nosotros-

Me dio un miedo inexplicable cuando el brinco hacia mi para morder mi cuello cuando Stefan entro por la ventana del segundo piso y detuvo a damon pero ¿Cómo pudo brincar hasta aquí? Cuando grito:

-¡corre te va a herir-

No lo dude ni un segundo y Sali por la ventana hacia el bosque pero en eso rápidamente apareció Stefan, me cargo en su espalda y salió a toda velocidad, note que de su cuello brotaba sangre en gran cantidad pero ya era tarde ese suceso cambio mi vida para siempre.

Cap.4

La verdad de todo.

El corrió por un buen lapso de tiempo, al principio luche para que me soltara pero después de una hora mis energias se agotaron y no me iba a oponer hasta que al fin me bajo

-escuchame ahora sabras la verdad y la historia de todo esto-

-entonces todo lo que yo se es mentira?-

-si, las personas solo son alimento para los quirópteros o llamados más comúnmente: vampiros-

-eso no existe solo son cuentos de alguien con mucha imaginación-

-eso crees tu las leyes de los vulturi nos impiden revelarlo a los humanos-

-¿Quiénes son los vulturi?-

-eso te lo explicare luego, ahora solo te dire lo que necesitas saber tu hermana fue convertida en vampiro y uno de los no defectuosos-

-¿Cómo que no defectuosos?-

- cuando los vampiros no se convierten en bestias incontrolables y sedientas de sed , se autocontrola, estos son llamados perfectos la perfecta combinación de bestia y no defectuoso es una mezcla casi imposible pero muy poderosa y pocos son asi los que son asi son muy codiciados y claro buscados por todo clan en america-

-y tu que tipo de vampiro eres?-pregunte con miedo

-yo soy la mezcla de incontrolable y no defectuoso pero eso no es lo importante, los vulturi te buscan y quieren convertirte, Damon quiere armar un clan con los mas poderosos de todos y tu eres uno de los humanos con poderes reflejados durante su fase de debilidad y eresmuy valiosa pero no puedo dejar que te conviertan-

-pero no puedo dejar mi vida aquí las personas y mis familiares corren peligro-

-eso ya no importa mas ahora yo te convertiré en vampiro para salvar a tu hermana y a tu familiares¿aceptas?-

-sin pensarlo dije si. Acepto pero con una condición –

-cual será?-

-que no me dejes sola y pases la eternidad con migo-

Entonces no dijo ni una sola palabra y se acerco rápido a mi cuello y me mordió pero ay era muy tarde para arrepentirse y dar marcha atrás solo esperar el resultado.

Cap.5

La humana que es vampiro.

Después de un minuto de haberme mordido el cuello me ardia y sentía sed el dolor era insoportable hasta cuando agarro mi garganta oprimió la mordida y susurro:

-esto solo es el inicio-

Entonces el dolor ceso y la sed aumento de tal manera que me ardia la garganta pero antes el me miro con cierto interés quería saber que tipo de vampiro me había convertido hasta que sentí un odio natural hacia el, enfoque mi mirada cuando el se retorcía de dolor hasta que simplemente lo deje de mirar.

-deja de mirarme – resoplo molesto.

-perdon solo te veía cuando sucedió no me pude controlar te lo juro-

-¿tienes sed verdad?-

-si-respondi extaciada.

-ahora tenemos que irnos de aqui para que Damon hiera a tus familiares-

Corrimos hasta forks donde una nueva vida recién comenzaría y una amenaza grande se desataba.


End file.
